


I’m ok! Not ugly or anything! ᴵ’ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵒᵏᵃʸ, ʰᵉˡᵖ ᵐᵉ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Depressed Midoriya Izuku, False personality, Gen, Get the boy therapy, He isn’t ugly, He’s fake, Midorya Izuku needs a hug, Self Image, Technically he’s suicidal, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ. ᴴᵉ ⁱˢⁿ’ᵗ ᶠⁱⁿᵉ.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	I’m ok! Not ugly or anything! ᴵ’ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵒᵏᵃʸ, ʰᵉˡᵖ ᵐᵉ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ

He looked in the mirror.

Same as usual I guess.

The same D̶u̶l̶l̶ bright eyes!

The same S̶a̶d̶ happy face!

The same face that I see everyday when I look at myself!

I̶t̶’̶s̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶s̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶

It’s nice to be happy!

Y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶’̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶K̶a̶c̶c̶h̶a̶n̶’̶s̶ ̶a̶d̶v̶i̶c̶e̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶’̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶

I’m still surprised All Might chose me! I’m happy to finally have one though and even have friends!

Y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶

“Deku-kun it’s time to go! We’re gonna be late!”

“Coming Uraraka-san!”

Another day for being f̵̰̳̲̰̃̓̔a̷̺͎̹͚͖̹̲͌͒ͅͅḱ̴̖̼͒̆̈́ȅ̴̱͕͕͇͍͈̰̱͒.


End file.
